A Skype Call and a Christmas Surprise
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: Phil gives Dan a surprise visit on Christmas... Just some nice fluff, enjoy! (Rated T for a few small swears)


**I wanted to post this yesterday, since it was Thanksgiving and it would bug people, but I forgot, so here it is now. Enjoy some Phan fluff! (Phluff?)**

**Disclaimer: In no way am I stating that Dan and Phil are actually in a relationship, I just ship them a bit, and here's the result. As far as I know, they aren't in a relationship, and I respect that. :)**

"Danny, dear, could you go start the cookies, while I clean up the table?" Dan's lovely mother called from the dining room.

"Yeah, sure, mum," Dan, who was already in the kitchen (totally not stealing sweets), responded. He opened up the cupboards and pulled out the ingredients for their traditional sugar cookies.

Just as he was pulling out the eggs, a notification sounded from his laptop. He glanced over at it and saw it was a Skype call from his boyfriend. A wide grin broke across his face. He quickly set down the eggs on the counter and scurried over to his laptop, clicking the answer button.

Phil appeared on the screen and his face lit up when he saw Dan. "Dan! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," Dan said, his adorable dimples showing. "How's Christmas at your parents' house?"

"Great! How's yours?"

"It's pretty good... Wish you were here, though," he added cheesily. Phil laughed, shaking his head. "I miss you, too. What're you doing?" He'd noticed Dan pulling out some utensils for the cookies. "Oh, I'm baking cookies," Dan said, pulling out some flour.

"Are they Delia Smith cookies?" Phil questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was doing the smile with his tongue sticking out slightly, making Dan's heart melt a bit.

Dan dropped his head as if he were ashamed. Phil gasped dramatically. "Dan! You're betraying Delia?!" Dan shrugged sheepishly. "Maybeeee. But it's not like we haven't done it before. We betrayed her with Nigella Lawson, and it was _your_ idea. So you technically did it first. Plus, it's a family recipe, so y'know."

Phil nodded, and for the first time Dan realized that Phil was outside. He was walking around, and he was wrapped up in his winter coat and a scarf. "Wait, what the hell are you doing outside?" Dan asked. "It's Christmas; it's your excuse to stay in your pajamas all day!"

"My parents and I are just going out to a cafe for some hot chocolate. We don't have any at home. Mum, Dad, say hi to Dan." He aimed his camera at his parents, who waved. "Hello, love!" Phil's mum said kindly. "How's your Christmas?"

"Great, thank you. How's yours?" Dan said politely, before ducking down to grab a mixing bowl. He popped back up as she said, "It's lovely, dear, thank you. Tell your mother I said hi, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Dan said, smiling. "Alright, loves, I'll leave you alone now." She gave Phil a knowing smile, and he blushed, pointing the camera back at himself. "So what kind of cookies are you baking?"

"Sugar!" Dan said, and threw a small bit of sugar at the camera, causing sugar to powder across his laptop. "That was a bad idea," he immediately said after, grabbing a paper towel, while Phil burst into laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand as he did so, making Dan (who could still see his boyfriend through the thin layer of sugar) blush, both from embarrassment and Phil's adorable-ness.

He wiped the sugar off his laptop, struggling to get it out from in between the keys, but eventually got it all with a damp-ish napkin. He glanced at Phil, still red even after three or four minutes of cleaning the damn stuff off. Phil still had that stupid adorable grin on his face. "Shut up," Dan whined, and Phil giggled again. Dan sighed, turning around and going back to the cookies. He grabbed the sifter and poured in the right amounts of baking powder, flour, and salt (over the bowl, of course.)

"So what didja get for Christmas?" Phil asked, his childish excitement about Christmas showing.

"A couple sweaters, Malteasers, some jeans, Malteasers, a box set of Kill Bill, some _more _Malteasers…" Phil laughed, covering his mouth again as he did so.

"Oh, my parents actually got you something!" Dan remembered, grinning as he remembered when they'd told him they'd gotten Phil an entire box set of the whole Buffy series. "Aw, did they? That's so nice! What'd they get me?" Phil asked eagerly, and Dan heard Phil's mum say, "Philip!" Phil turned a light tint of pink, and Dan laughed.

"I'm not telling," he said, shaking his head. "You'll have to find out once we both get back." Phil groaned. "Ughhh, _fine._ But did they like the present I got them?"

Dan laughed, nodding, "Yes, they loved the lion frame. They told me they're gonna put a picture of you and me in it." Phil smiled proudly. "Yes! It was too great _not_ to buy it."

As Phil talked, Dan smiled and set down the sifter and bowl, and pulled out a different of the latter. He got out the butter and picked up the sugar and plopped them into a bowl. He dug out his mum's electric mixer and looked at Phil. "Hold on a sec." He turned on the mixer and it whirred to life, making a few specks of sugar fly, some landing in his hair. He didn't notice, but Phil did, and he silently cooed. He watched as Dan poured in a bit of milk and cracked an egg into the mixture, then turned down the mixer a little bit, still unable to have a conversation.

Unknown to Dan, his business was actually quite the advantage to Phil. You see, Phil and his parents weren't going to a cafe. No, if Dan had been paying closer attention, he would've realized that Phil was actually walking through a neighborhood, more specifically, Dan's parents' neighborhood. Phil, his parents, and Dan's parents had all planned to spend Christmas afternoon together, and decided to keep it as a surprise for Dan. Phil couldn't wait to see Dan's reaction.

"What're you smiling about?" Dan teased, having finally finished mixing, and now seen Phil grinning goofily at him. Phil seemed to shake out of his daze and shrugged to Dan. "Nothing. You just look so focused and concentrated. It's cute," he said shyly. Dan's cheeks flared, and he felt like he _was _on fire. Phil giggled a little bit as Dan stared down at his hands, which were wrapping the dough in wax paper so he could put it in the fridge. Unbeknownst to Dan, his mum was standing in the doorway, smiling endearingly at her son and his boyfriend on the screen. She noticed there was some sugar and flour on the counter, but she didn't say anything to her son because she didn't want to interrupt their moment. She heard Phil's flattering comment towards Dan and she held back a squeal. They were so precious. She left the room to leave them some privacy.

Dan opened the refrigerator and set down the dough on a shelf, before shutting it and picking up his laptop and heading to the table so he could sit down. He froze in his path when he noticed something on the screen.

"Wait a minute… Are you wearing my hat?" Dan asked incredulously.

_Oh, thank goodness,_ Phil thought. He'd seriously thought Dan had realized where he was. His cheeks turned red, though, as he remembered he _was _wearing Dan's bomber hat. He _might_ have realized Dan had left it (he'd left before Phil had), and swiped it so he could use it on the trip. Hey, it was fuzzy and warm! (And the fact that it was Dan's might've made it harder to resist, but only a little bit. Just a little.)

"Uh… Maybe?" Phil said, giving Dan a guilty grin. Dan shook his head, faking an annoyed look, while really, in his opinion, Phil looked pretty damn cute and cuddly. He only wished he could snuggle with him now. He sighed wistfully, and Phil noticed this. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Um, nothing," Dan said, shrugging Phil raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. Dan sighed, shrugging again. "I just wish we could spend Christmas together, that's all." He winced at how clingy that sounded, but he held back a facepalm.

It took all of Phil's willpower not to shout, "But we will! I'm literally only a block away and I'm freezing as hell, just so we can spend Christmas together!" But it was a surprise, he reminded himself, so he controlled himself.

"I know," he said, smiling comfortingly, "Same here..." He paused then sang, intentionally off-key, "Alllll I want for Christmaas, iiIIIIiis yooOOoouuUU." Dan laughed and Phil grinned, happy to cheer him up. He then added, "But we'll see each other in a couple days, so it'll be fine." _Or in a couple of minutes. _Dan nodded, exhaling loudly. "Yeah, I suppose so." He tilted his head. "How far away is that cafe? Don't catch a cold, alright?" he said, concern lacing his voice.

Phil smiled at Dan's consideration. "I'll be fine, don't worry. We're just about there. Plus, this is really warm." He pointed a gloved hand at Dan's hat on his head. Dan nodded, though he was still a little bit worried.

Suddenly Phil's eyes lit up. "Ooh, we're there! More warmth!" Dan laughed at Phil's enthusiasm. Phil looked at his phone, glancing up at Dan's house, then back at Dan. "Talk to you later, Dan."

"Bye, love," Dan said, smiling (a little sadly, might I add) as Phil hit the end button. He leaned against the back of his chair, sighing. It'd been three days since he'd seen Phil, and he already missed him badly. He shook his head at his ridiculousness before pulling up Twitter on his computer.

Just as he was about to respond to a fan, the doorbell rang. "Dan, honey, could you get that?" his mother called. "Yeah, sure," he replied. He stood up, curious to see who would be out and about on Christmas. Then again, Phil had, so Dan wouldn't have been surprised if anyone else was as crazy to do it.

He walked into the front hallway and unlocked the front door. He opened it up and nearly had a heart attack. "_Wha-?"_

Phil smiled as he got the reaction he'd been hoping for. He jumped a little, doing a little dance. "Happy Christmas, Dan!"

"Oh, my God!" Dan cried, tackling Phil with a hug, who stumbled back, laughing. "What the… You liar! You weren't going to a frickin' cafe!" Phil giggled and shook his head. "Nope! Surprise!"

"Oh, my gosh, Phil, you sneaky little twat, I love you!" Dan said, quickly kissing Phil, who froze. Dan pulled back, confused. "What?" he asked, concerned. Phil shook his head, his cheeks a harsh pink. A teeny smile grew on his face as he said quietly, "I love you, too."

Dan's heart melted at Phil's statement. _That's _why Phil had frozen. They'd never said they loved each other before. They'd called each other 'love' and things like that, they'd kissed and cuddled a hundred times, but they'd never said those three special words before. And now that they had, each of them felt like they were floating on air.

Both their faces had split into giant grins at this point, as they stared at each other. No one else, or at least from their perspective, was in the room but them. Phil's parents sneaked around them and walked into the living room, unnoticed by Dan and Phil. Dan saw that Phil's multicolored eyes were bright and sparkly, full of happiness and love. Their smiles grew and grew, until finally, Dan leaned towards Phil. Phil's lips were chapped from the cold, while Dan's were soft. Phil tasted of chocolate, giving Dan a sneaking suspicion that Phil had been lying about their lack of hot chocolate as well. Phil's fingers found themselves in Dan's hair, tangled around the curly tufts that Dan hadn't bothered to straighten. Dan's arms wrapped around Phil's lower back, holding him closer.

When they finally parted, a small laugh escaped Phil's mouth as he ducked his head down against Dan's shoulder, who smiled sweetly and hugged Phil tighter, tilting his head down and kissing Phil's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Phil whispered. Dan smiled, taking his lover's hand in his, rubbing his thumb across it. Phil lifted his head and smiled softly at Dan, who grinned. "You still look adorable in that hat," Dan whispered, tapping the side of the hat lightly.

Phil turned pink again, grinning. "You look adorable all the time." Dan blushed and muttered, "Shut up." Phil giggled at Dan's flushed cheeks and distinguished dimples, choosing to quickly peck the right, making Dan turn even redder.

"Dan, Phil, we're about to watch some Christmas movies, would you like to join us?" Dan's mum said from the doorway to the living room.(At this point, Dan had assumed his parents had been in on the surprise. It was the best Christmas present ever, to be honest.)

Dan looked towards his mum, then back to the man whose hand was linked with his. "Ya wanna?" He asked, and Phil nodded, smiling, his pink tongue sticking out a little bit. Dan grinned and led Phil into the living room.

They sat down on the loveseat (such a fitting name), Dan near the arm of it and Phil snuggled into him, with Dan's arm around his shoulders. His other hand quickly found Phil's again, who squeezed it gently.

The beginning music of the film began playing, and Dan looked at Phil. "Thank you," he said softly, rubbing his thumb across Phil's hand. "This was definitely my best Christmas present."

"And it's mine, too," Phil said, tilting his head up and giving Dan a short kiss.

"Here's your hot chocolate, boys. I'm sure Phil needs to warm up a bit," Mrs. Howell said, setting down two steamy mugs of cocoa in front of them. "Thanks, mum," Dan said, and Phil nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"No problem, dearies," she said, smiling kindly, before walking over to sit down next to Phil's mum.

Dan removed his arm from Phil to pick up each of the hot chocolates, passing one to Phil, and taking the other in his right hand. Phil smiled his thanks and took Dan's hand again, snuggling into his side.

And there they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, snuggled into each other and sipping hot chocolate, and whispering quiet, "I love yous" to each other.

**Cruddy ending, idk idk, but it's my first Phanfic, so I hope you enjoyed. (Sorry if there were any typos.) Merry early Christmas, everyone! And remember, you're sooo cool, you're sooo beautiful, you're soooo. **

**/\**

**/o\**

**/o \**

**/ o \**

**/ o \**

**/ o \**

**/o o \**

**/_o_\**

**Here's a weird old Christmas tree (I'm sorry, I'm bored, okay?)**


End file.
